


Feelings

by Angie_Dalion



Category: None - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-22 18:21:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21306482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angie_Dalion/pseuds/Angie_Dalion
Summary: Subtle mentions of self harm and attempted suicide.





	Feelings

**Author's Note:**

> Subtle mentions of self harm and attempted suicide.

She is alone. Alone through her pain and suffering. Alone through the hardships, scared to call out for help. She's drowning again, and she's scared she won't survive this time. The self inflicted pain that once calmed her nevers now does nothing. She can't save herself this time and she knows it, but she still won't call for help. Because she's scared. Scared of being left behind and forgotten. Scared of being too annoying and hated. Scared of what others will think. So she pretends. She pretends to be happy, for everyone around her. She knows she's not, because she doesn't smile when she's alone. She smiles only for them. She doesn't want them to worry about her, she thinks, they've got enough on their mind; she'd just be a burden. And that's how she feels. So she's quiet a lot. And it drives people away, but she can't stop. No matter how much she hates it. She wants to speak up and be heard, but she's still scared. She makes herself sick with fear and worry, but is quiet still. She's tried to leave before, but she failed, only succeeding in making people worry about her and mad at her. So she's quiet, suffering alone. All alone, and she hates it. She jusr wants to feel love. To feel happiness like she had once before. But its too late. So she's quiet.


End file.
